Regrets
by Swag Joker
Summary: Now my baby's dancing but he's dancing with another man.. /B.A.P/Yongguk side/Mind to Read and Riview?


Regrets

.

.

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur Queen size yang sudah lama aku tempati, entah mengapa rasanya kasur ini menjadi sedikit lebih luas dari biasanya. Lebih tenang dan sepi..

Memeluk guling adalah kegiatanku setiap aku pulang kerumah semenjak salah satu penghuni rumah ini hilang. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku raih kedalam pelukkanku. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu memberikan aku tenaga tambahan setiap kali rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena hidup yang terlalu berat ini..

Dan itu semua salahku..

Salahku sehingga membuat sumber tenagaku hilang..

Kini aku lebih tertarik mendengar radio daripada televisi yang selalu menampilkan keluhan, bualan, akting semata yang dilakukan demi benda mati bernama uang.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha meraih sepercik kehangatan dari alunan musik yang diputar disalah satu saluran..

Lagu kesukaanku dan _dia_..

Tapi kini rasanya hampa.. Tidak ada lagi sendungan halus yang menggelitik pendengaranku.

Ocehan manis yang selalu terlontar ketika _kami_ mendengar lagu ini..

Hah..

Sadarlah Bang Yongguk.

Tidak ada yang bisa kau sesali lagi sekarang.

Semua sudah berlalu bagaikan angin yang membawa daun-daun kering menari bersamanya menuju dunia baru, dunia yang lebih menarik dan indah..

Perlahan tapi pasti..

Aku merasakan cairan bening mulai keluar dengan tidak sopannya dari kedua mataku..

Tapi apa yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang? Aku hanyalah seorang egois yang jatuh kedalam lubang buatannya sendiri..

Seminggu yang lalu aku berkumpul bersama teman-teman lama _kami _dan tebak... mereka membicarakan_nya.._

Yah.. mereka membicarakanmu, malaikat_ku_, matahari_ku, _yang akan menikah dengan orang yang aku yakin akan jauh lebih lebih lebih dan lebih baik dariku.

Dan kau harus tahu sayang..

Saat aku mendengar berita pernikahanmu jujur aku tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa.

Senang? Karena kau akhirnya menikah, salah satu cita-citamu yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan jika kau masih bersamaku..

Atau Sedih? Karena yang menjadi pasanganku nanti bukanlah aku tapi orang lain..

Entahlah..

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk memundurkan waktu..

Memundurkan waktu sehingga aku dapat mengubah sejarah _kita.._

Membuat dirimu tidak lagi menderita karena ke-egoisanku..

Haha..

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya..

Harusnya dari awal aku memperlakukanmu sebagai barang rapuh bagaikan keramik mahal dari negeri China..

Harusnya aku membelikanmu barang yang paling kau harapkan dariku.

Setangkai tulip kuning.

Yah, hanya setangkai tapi aku masih ingat ucapan saat itu..

Ucapanku yang aku sesali sampai sekarang..

"_Bunga? Untuk apa? Kau bukan perempuan Junhong. Bunga itu akan menjadi sampah nantinya. Aku tidak ingin membeli barang yang tidak berguna itu. Mintalah sesuatu yang lebih berharga."_

Kau pasti sangat terluka bukan? Dan aku berani bertaruh kau pasti menangis saat aku sudah menghilang dibalik kamar kerjaku.

Seharusnya aku mengggenggam tangan cantikmu saat kita berpergian..

Bukannya menolak seakan-akan tanganmu adalah virus.

Tidak sayang.. Sekali lagi aku beritahu bahwa..

Itu semua ego-ku..

Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap aneh dan menjijikan dihadapan para bawahanku dan orang-orang yang menjadi penopang perusahaanku..

Seharusnya aku memelukmu seperti natal pertama yang kita lewati bersama..

Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin melewati waktu dan kembali pada masa itu..

Disaat aku bukanlah siapa-siapa..

Disaat aku hanyalah seorang Bang Yongguk biasa bukan Presdir Bang Yongguk..

Disaat aku hanya bisa membelikanmu sepotong kue coklat dari toko kue yang sering kita lewati saat menjemputmu pulang dari sanggar menarimu..

Oh iya, kau juga sangat suka menari bukan? Menari bagimu adalah jiwamu yang lain..

Yah.. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu kepesta yang sering aku hadiri setiap malam..

Seharusnya aku pergi bersamamu..

Menari bersamamu..

Bukan dengan orang lain..

Harga diriku.. Ego-ku.. Segala kemauanku.. membuat aku begitu terlihat seperti orang idiot..

Aku harusnya membuat dirimu kembali kepadaku..

Bukan menjadikan dirimu pelampiasan amarahku saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau pergi bersama teman barumu..

Bukan menjadikan dirimu sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku saat aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku ketika aku melihatmu begitu akrab dengan teman barumu..

Yah..

Karena ego-ku juga aku harus membuatmu berada diambang kematian..

Sungguh..

Aku tidak berniat untuk membuatmu menderita karena tingkahku..

Tapi hatiku dan pikiranku dan bahkan jiwaku seakan terkunci rapat..

Membuatku terlihat seperti monster keji dan penuh dengan nafsu yang menyeramkan..

Dan karena ego-ku juga...

Aku harus kehilangan dirimu..

Aku punya suatu harapan walaupun aku tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali..

Aku..

Ingin meminta pengampunan darimu..

Aku ingin mengakui semua kesalahanku..

Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya..

Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu..

Betapa aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidupku..

Aku masih mengingat jelas nama teman barumu itu yang berhasil membuatmu melangkah pergi dari hidupku.

Kim Himchan.

"_Namaku Kim Himchan tuan Bang Yongguk dan aku ingin meminta izin darimu untuk membawa Junhong tinggal bersamaku,"_

Hampir saja dulu aku ingin memukul wajahnya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi dan mengurungmu dirumah.

Aku kesal mengapa kau lebih memilihdia yang terlihat bahkan tidak mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri, tapi bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong..

Aku tahu mengapa kau memilih bersamanya..

"_Memang jika saya dibandingkan dengan anda, saya hanyalah seperti debu yang bahkan dengan pekerjaan saya sebagai photografer freelance saja belum tentu bisa menghidupi diri saya sendiri bagaimana mau membuat kebutuhan hidup kami berdua? Tapi saya yakin saya dapat membahagiakan Junhong tuan, karena aku mencintainya,"_

Ya..

Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah cinta.

Bukan barang mewah yang selalu aku berikan padamu dengan sekilas lewat.

Kini aku sadar.. Melepaskanmu adalah jalan yang terbaik..

"_Aku titip Junhong padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik, setiap minggu belikanlah dia bunga tulip kuning dan setoples cherry tomato. Dia akan sangat senang. Dan dia akan lebih bahagia denganmu.. Kim Himchan"_

Walaupun tidak rela tapi aku rasa penderitaanmu sudah cukup...

Kini kau harus melupakanku. Karena aku hanyalah seorang bajingan yang tidak berarti untuk diingat..

Aku harap dia akan selalu membelikanmu bunga hingga detik ini, memelukmu setiap saat, mengajakmu kepesta agar kau bisa menari sepuas hatimu..

Lupakanlah aku..

Berbahagialah dengannya..

_And now my baby's dancing.._

_But he's dancing with another man..__  
_

_(When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars)_


End file.
